harem_collectorfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Cycle journalier
Une mécanique importante du jeu est le cycle journalier. Après complétion de certains objectifs, un jour vas passer dans le jeu permettant au joueur de: * Donner un cadeau a tous ces esclaves et domestiques. * Torturer n'importe qui dans le donjon * Faire une nouvelle quête journalière * Recevoir l'argent de ces investissements * Récupérer les coffre d'objets débloquer en augmentant l'affection de vos esclaves. Comme les Slices of Cake de Penelope * Des chose diverse peuvent arriver quand un nouveau jour arrive (comme une ferme qui brule) * La progression des livre de compétence. Avoir le bon livre sur le personnage lui permets d'apprendre de nouvelles compétences si il a gardé le livres suffisamment longtemps. Voici une liste des événement qui font passer une journée, le joueur pourras alors planifier l'ordre de ce qu'il veut faire. Liste des Quêtes La plus part de ces quêtes font passer la journée a leur complétion ou après la dernière H-Scene. Toutes les quêtes qui ne sont pas listé ici ne font pas passer la journée. *Na Na Why Don't You Get A Job (Après le retour au manoir). *A Forge Too Far (Après avoir visité la forge et parler au forgeron a la fin de la quête). * Night of the Raping Dead (Après avoir battue Larelle). * One is the Loneliest Party * Manor Invasion (Mais durant cette quête, donner un cadeau et autre sont bloqués, Vous ne pourrez que gagner votre argent et féliciter deux personnages.) * Maid to Order * Another Word for Catgirl (Les deux solutions font avancé d'un jour et les deux peuvent être fait dans la même partie. Donc 2 jours) * Ain't No Party Like A Search Party * Mushroom Samba (Quête d'Amour de Penelope) * Check Out My Package * Scholastic Excellence * Hour of the Beasts (Quête d'Amour de Yamamaya) * The Virgin Gynocides * It Came From Below the Equator * Family Matters (Quête d'Amour de Meline) * Finishing Unfinished Business (Quête d'Amour de Elaiya) * Looking for a Cure * Bewitchy Women * Research Materials * Stuck in the Middle With You * Hall Monitor from Hell * It's Pronounced "Sabotage" * Sacrifices for Algernon * Cannibal Corps. Total: 23 jours + le jour de l'assaut du Manoir H-Scenes qui ne proviennent pas des quêtes * Recruter Penelope pour votre harem. * Recruter Meline pour votre harem. * Acheter le magasin dans Eastfort, parlez a Florine, puis aller dans votre magasin pour une H-Scene (5 Satisfaction) et une nouvelle esclave. * Acheter le Condo a Eastfort et aller au troisième étage. Vous obtiendrez une H-Scene, Randi rejoindra votre harem * H-Scene quand Lilac et Violet vous font confiance. * H-Scene quand Chimei vous fait confiance * Promotion de Squire pour Journeyman * Recruter Renfeld. Après avoir battu le Compte Corgan dans Looking for a Cure, laissez la sortir de la chambre où vous l'avez emprisonnée. Total: 8 jours. Divers. * Investir dans le bar Bitch's Sixth Tit, sortez et rentrez dedans. Parlez a la serveuse habillez en "Bunny girl" pendant que vous n'avez pas la Ticking Box dans votre inventaire et vous obtiendrez +3 Satisfaction. * Recruter Yamamaya. Total: 2 jours. Donc avec la version d'Octobre 2015 V2, il y a un total de 35 jours (Le premier jour + 33 jours + le jour de l'assaut du manoir). Tricher * Timeturner, un objet de debug utilisé pour essayer les jours suivants quand utilisé Total: autant que vous le voulez/souhaitez. Mais soyer avertie que l’utilisation de cet dispositif entrainera surement des bugs Catégorie:Mécaniques du jeu